1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of soil collection devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to devices for limiting soil erosion from water running in ditches or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to stake hay bales or burlap cloth in ditches downstream of construction to collect soil and other materials.
The soil erosion collector of the invention is a structure that fits in a standard two foot drainage ditch. It is preferably formed of pre-cast reinforced concrete. Its purpose is to separate eroded soil in storm run off. The soil Erosion Collector is designed to create a ponding effect, which will slow the flow of water in a ditch, allowing eroded soil and debris to settle.
The invention comprises a body with solid intersecting lower sides or wings which meet a flat floor at an angle to fit into the drainage ditch. A dam connects the sides, with the top of the dam forming a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped spillway at a lowered central portion.
On low (slower) water flow days, water will pond behind the front spillway and seep through drain holes that are located in the floor of the soil Erosion Collector. On high flow days, the water fills the soil Erosion Collector and spills over the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d spillway in the front of the soil Erosion Collector allows water to flow over it, thus allowing the water to remain the center of the ditch. Two concrete punch out plugs are located in the front center of the soil Erosion Collector. These plugs can be opened to allow water to flow through the front spillway with less ponding.
The soil Erosion Collector mold is preferably made of channel iron supports covered with steel plate. The mold base forms the inside shape of the soil Erosion Collector. This includes the floor, wings and front spillway.